harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series
Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series (also known in Japan and Asia as Pony Shojo Sentai: Harmony VI: The Animation; ポニー少女戦隊ハーモニーシックス: THE ANIMATION, Poni Shojo Sentai Hamoni Shikksu Za Animeshon) is a Japanese anime television series based on the Sentai/Sailor Moon-like team, the Pegasister Rangers from the Harmony Unleashed series, as well as a spin-off of the live-action/animated series, Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria produced by Toei Animation, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in joint with Ultra Super Pictures and Hollowfox Entertainment. The series is chief directed by Kenichi Imaizumi, directed by Yutaka Yamamoto, written by Reiko Yoshida and Izumi Todo, character designs provided by Yoshihiro Nagamori and Akio Watanabe and animated by Ordet with co-operation with Toei Animation. The series will air on TV Asahi in Fall 2014 in Japan, in the US it will be simulcasted by Hulu (under the Anime Network category) and Crunchyroll. Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios announced that they will co-operate with Manga Entertainment to license the series, alongside the Harmony Jaeger OVA series for an english dub produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on AM-Bushidox same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. About the Anime The anime was planned by Hollowfox's CEO, Aaron Montalvo, for he wrote the storyline and created the Harmony Unleashed franchise to be an all-girls anime series. Ordet will collaborate with Toei Animation to animate and produce the series with character designs provided by Akio Watanabe (SoulTaker, The World God Only Knows, Monogatari series) and Kenichi Imaizumi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Seitokai no Ichizon Lvl.2) as director. Since Ordet gets involved in the series, Imaizumi stepped up from director to chief director and the director will mostly go to Yutaka Yamamoto (Lucky Star, Wake Up Girls!, Senyuu.), since he gets the most directing from Ordet-animated series. Reiko Yoshida will be the story editor of the series alongside Izumi Todo as the assistant. Montalvo stated that Pegasister Rangers in anime will be in another world, and a combination of Power Rangers/Super Sentai, Pretty Cure, K-ON!, Toei Robot Girls and Lagrange with My Little Pony. The Six Rangers is confirmed to be voiced in Japanese by six actresses who worked on current and past Super Sentai series. The anime is unrelated to the HU cinematic universe/Guardians of Equestria. The english dub will be produced by Bang Zoom! Studios with the Mane Six cast from Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Campus Supremacy and Uprising reprising their roles and former and current Power Rangers female cast to lend the voices to the human Pegasister Rangers. Plot Since the Power Ponies arrived and saved the day, a portal in the comic book led the Mane Six and Spike to go to another place, this time, It ain't Equestria. As they met a 15-year-old Sentai otaku and pegasister from Kyoto named Yuki Kousaka, an energetic and very generous girl in the second year of Junior High. As she met the Mane Six and Spike, without the Power Ponies' superpowers and costumes. She recognized the Ponies and tries to keep them safe from unusual danger when it comes to real life. Suddenly, The Mane-iac escaped and came from the portal, she wrecks havoc towards Kyoto. As the Spirit Brony Resistance has been informed about Kyoto's inminent demise, Aaron must select Yuki and her five friends (who indeed like MLP or have semi-similar personalities) to be the Pegasister Rangers, A team of six coloured all-girls fighting force, as well as bringing the Power Ponies's superpowers from the comic book to team up with the Pegasister Rangers and take down Mane-iac and the forces of evil. Characters Episodes Music *Music by: Satoru Kosaki and Daisuke Kikuda *Music Work: Lantis, Toei Animation Music Publishing, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Production Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:Superhero Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Harmony Unleashed